a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a copper head socket for a light bulb, and in particular, a socket which allows the repeatedly urging of the socket by an electrical bulb to load and/or unload the bulb into the socket or remove the bulb from the socket
b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional copper head socket for light bulb essentially comprises a base seat which is used to mount onto a wall of lighting fixtures and a threaded base seat which can form into a loop with a power source wire and is used to hold the copper head of the light bulb. This type of socket has the following drawbacks: when unloading the bulb or unscrew the copper head of the light bulb, the bulb is rotated counter-clockwise but the hands have to hold the bulb as we have no idea whether the bulb has been fully dislocated from the threaded base seat. The hands may not be removed from the bulb as the bulb may be fallen if the copper head of the bulb has fully disengaged with the socket. Another drawback is that the applied external force to unscrew the bulb may break the glass of the electrical bulb as a stronger force may have to apply to unscrew the bulb for some bulbs may be adhered strongly to the socket. For instance, the bulb which has been loaded to the socket for numbers of years. Thus it is imperatively for the inventor to solve the above drawbacks by providing a structure of a copper head socket for light bulb which can be easily and conveniently loaded into and/or unloaded from the socket.